From Scratch Series Part 2: You Did What!
by Jade-Max
Summary: Jacen and Tenel Ka missing moments from Destiny's Way. Possible spoilers for DW, Traitor and Dark Journey. Completed!
1. Prologue

Oct 2002  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, it all belongs to Lucasfilm *sighs* I only wish I did!  
  
AN: CAUTION: Spoilers Warning! This is a Jacen/Tenel Ka short story about missing moments from Destiny's Way! There was no reunion scene between the two, so I've decided to take a little creative license and go ahead with my own version.  
  
  
You Did What?!  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Jacen Solo reclined on the couch in the main room of the Skywalker residence on Calamari, sliding his hands behind his head. The apartment was quiet, empty, for a change. His Uncle Luke was off discussing politics with the New Republic's new Chief of State. His Aunt Mara was involved in some covert operation and he'd begged out of the swimming excursion with Danni Quee. Danni was great company, and a good friend, but she wasn't the person he was looking forward to seeing the most. His parents had been persuaded to leave him some time to himself and were out somewhere together. Probably on the Falcon if he knew his father.  
  
Jaina had arrived, but she was reserved, for all her excitement at seeing him alive and well. He had to wonder if so much had happened in the time he'd been gone, if he'd never be able to have an easy relationship with her again. He frowned, banishing the thought. She wasn't the only one who'd been through a difficult time. He wasn't going to second guess her, or try and imagine what she'd been though, but he knew what it was to get beyond it. To use it to make you stronger. Jaina didn't seem to be doing that, but that was her decision to make.  
  
Jacen pushed himself off the couch and paced the room, his mind running a mile a minute. Jaina hadn't known he was back until her superior officer had told her. Could it be possible Tenel Ka didn't know he was alive? He swallowed a couple of times, trying to get some fluids into his suddenly dry throat. She was the Queen Mother of Hapes now, surely she had better things to do than watch holo-broadcasts. Tenel Ka. Her image formed in his mind. Flowing copper colored hair that fell to her waist, a lithe wiry form that was deceiving in its strength, her gray eyes hooded and shadowed. He frowned. Shadowed? He hoped not. He wanted her to be happy to see him.   
  
A moment of doubt assailed him. Would she want to see him? He'd been gone so long, what if she didn't want anything more to do with him? He wouldn't blame her if that was the case. All he seemed to do was bring misery into her life. He'd made alot of mistakes where she was concerned, would she forgive him one more? Suddenly decisive, he moved to the comm. unit and keyed in the commands for the main relay station.  
  
"This is relay station Alpha One, how may I help you?"  
  
"This is Jacen Solo, I'm looking for a link to the-"  
  
"Jacen Solo?" the woman on the other end of the holo-link's eyes widened as she looked at him carefully. "The Jacen Solo?"  
  
He fought a grimace and instead smiled pleasantly. "Yes, Miss. I was wondering if-"  
  
"Oh, call me Peg! Marge isn't going to believe you called here on her day off!"  
  
"Miss, Peg, I was looking for-"  
  
"Did you really survive imprisonment? I mean, with those horrible creatures and every-"  
  
He hit the button to hang up and the tech's animated face disappeared. So much for trying the conventional means. Glancing at the door, he turned back to the comm. and checked the logs. He isolated the calls Jaina had been making and quickly checked their destinations. Starfighter command. Perfect. He keyed the number quickly, before he could change his mind.  
  
The screen flickered a couple of times before coming to life. "Admiral's office, State your business?"  
  
"I'm looking for information on the ships still in orbit?"  
  
The man who'd answered frowned. "Do you have the clearance?"  
  
"My name is Jacen Solo, my sister is-"  
  
"Jaina Solo. I know the Major. Please hold."  
  
Jacen blinked. The man hadn't been too thrilled about having to deal with one of Jaina's relatives. Still, it seemed as if he was getting somewhere. The screen flickered again. "Traffic controller, this had better be important."  
  
Or maybe not. "I'm sorry, my name is Jacen Solo and I was looking for information on the ships in orbit."  
  
"Jacen Solo! Why, you're that son of the Princess's who come back from the dead!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, what can I do for you, son?"  
  
He allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "I appreciate your help, sir. I was wondering if the Hapans had any ships in orbit."  
  
The man turned from the display to another computer and clicked a few buttons before shaking his head. "Most of the fleet hasn't been around here much, but the Queen Mother's diplomatic envoy has just arrived. The official business says she needs to talk to Master Skywalker. Something about the Jedi Council. Unfortunately he's not available so I have to keep her waiting."  
  
Jacen had to suppress a smile. She was here. She'd really come. At least, if he knew Tenel Ka, she wouldn't have sent an envoy, simply traveled under the assumption of being one. "My Uncle Luke will be gone for most of the afternoon, but I'll be here to greet her if you want to give her landing clearance."  
  
"You're a lifesaver son, I hate to keep her waiting. Anything more I can do for you?"  
  
"One thing, yes."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Could you not mention my name?"  
  
The controller looked at him a little funny, but nodded. "Alright, son, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The comm. clicked off and Jacen ran a hand over his head. She would be coming here. He swallowed hard. She'd be expecting to see Master Luke and instead find him. Would she be happy about that? He hoped so. His insides humming with excitement, repressed emotions, long buried, surfaced as he stepped into the refresher. If Tenel Ka was coming, he wanted to look his best.  
  
  
  
The Queen Mother of the Hapes cluster stepped off her ship into the fading light of the Calamari sun. Her rich brass colored cape swirled about her feet as she stopped, her cool gaze surveying the area around her. Tenel Ka inhaled deeply. It was good to be off the ship and back on a planet again. Perhaps when this meeting was over she'd take the time to stretch her legs some. Double-checking the lightsabre on her belt, she turned to the aids she was traveling with. She struggled to hide her contempt for them. They weren't warriors, but they did have their uses and were a necessary evil of her position. That didn't mean she had to like it. She reached up with her one hand and pulled her hood over her hair and face. "This is a personal meeting. Stay with the ship."  
  
Her tone brokered no arguments, but the aids were quick to protest. A cool look from her gray eyes silenced them. "No one is to know we are here. Understood?"  
  
They nodded and returned into the ship as she carefully checked her appearance. Her cloak had the potential to be unique, but she hadn't had time to bring her preferred clothing of choice. Her traveling robe had also been left behind. She'd heard that Master Skywalker was intending on rebuilding the Jedi Council, something the new Chief of State agreed with, and she had questioned to ask. Some very pointed questions.  
  
Her stride was sure and strong as she left the landing bay, heading towards the quarters of both Master Skywalker's. Her boot heels clicked on the sidewalk as she passed several speeders, ignoring the curious looks she was getting. Her aids had the same problem; none of them liked to walk. The Skywalker apartment wasn't that far from her landing bay, maybe an hour at most on foot, and by the time she'd gotten there she would have her thoughts in order. Master Skywalker would be expecting her visit and her comments. She didn't want to disappoint him. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Renuion

Oct 2002  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, it all belongs to Lucasfilm *sighs* I only wish I did!  
  
You did What?!  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Jacen was stepping out of the sonic shower when a knock sounded on the door to the Skywalker home. He groaned, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Who would be knocking now? If that was Danni, she'd be getting a piece of his mind. Stepping out of the refresher, he shook his head to get the water from his hair before stepping to the door and keying it open. "Danni, I swear-"  
  
He froze. The figure in the hallway wasn't Danni. Her copper strands were cascading over a cloak that was almost identical in color. An elegant face with gracefully slanted eyebrows over gray eyes revealed her complete shock as her full lower lip dropped in surprise. Dressed in a pair of dark brown leggings and form fitting tunic, he was suddenly swallowing hard, his heart hammering in his chest. He'd know those legs anywhere. Tenel Ka.  
  
"Jacen?" her voice was soft, disbelieving. Almost pleading in nature.  
  
He could only stare as she took a step backwards and looked at him. His gaze stayed focused on her face as her gray eyes examined his face, her throat working convulsively as they trailed over his hair, touching the line of his neatly trimmed beard before sliding down his neck and over his muscled shoulders. He felt the heart of her gaze as if it was her touch caressing his naked chest, lingering on the assortment of scars he'd gathered in his days as a captive. He saw the heat in her gaze as she took in the muscle tone covering his body. His captivity had forced him to grow up. He felt her gaze continue downwards, across his flat stomach, noting how she counted the ridges in his stomach before her gaze settled on the towel around his waist.  
  
He saw her realize he wore nothing else as color flooded her normally pale cheeks. Her gaze jerked back to his and tears shimmered in their depths. Jacen found his motor functions as she stepped towards him and opened the door for her. She stepped inside, kicking the door from his grasp before he could close it on his own, and launched herself at him.  
  
Soaking wet from his shower, water droplets clinging to his skin, he found his back suddenly pressed against the unyielding surface of the wall. Tenel Ka's arms encircled him as best they could, hugging him tightly against her soft body. He swallowed hard as she buried her face in his shoulder, his name a broken chant on her lips.  
  
"Jacen... Oh Jacen!"  
  
He hugged her back, holding her more tightly than he'd ever held anyone in his life. He felt her gasp for breath momentarily before returning the constricting pressure with her good arm. "Hello, Tenel Ka."  
  
She lifted her face, a slow, brilliant smile stretching across her lips at the sound of his voice. "You are here! You-"  
  
He didn't give her the chance to continue, simply lowered his head and captured her trembling lips with his own. Fire and lightning raced through his veins as she opened her mouth to him, her hand grasping the knot of the towel on his hip.  
  
Jacen lifted his hands, sliding them up over the soft fabric of her cape until he reached her shoulders. Without looking, he unclasped it and dropped the fabric to the floor. "Tenel Ka." He murmured her name against her lips, tasting the salt from her tears. She slowly pulled away, reluctant to end the kiss.   
  
"Jacen?"  
  
He looked down into her pleading eyes, reading the need for reassurance. "I'm really here, Tenel Ka. Honest. I'm not a dream."  
  
She inhaled sharply, the sound shaky, as she searched his eyes. Her hand left his waist to cup the side of his face. With gentle fingers she traced the neat beard on his face, ran her hand through his curly hair, felt the definition in the muscles of his neck and shoulders. She pinched him once, on the shoulders, and he yelped. "What was that for?"  
  
Tears spilled over her cheeks again. "You are real!"  
  
"This is a fact."  
  
She blinked. "Yes. Fact."  
  
He bent his head and gently kissed the edge of her mouth. "I've missed you, Tenel Ka."  
  
Slowly, she stepped back from him, but never out of touching range, as she slid her hands over his chest to the large scar below his ribs. "You have been wounded."  
  
His hand caught hers and lifted it to his lips. "That didn't hurt nearly so much as losing you. I'm sorry I left you."  
  
She blinked rapidly, clearing her eyes. "It was not your choice. I missed you as well. I have not been myself since you were taken from us."  
  
He kissed her finger tips, searching her gaze as he did so. "Did you believe I was dead?"  
  
Tenel Ka nodded, curling her hand around his. "I felt you die. I... I did not want to live without you."  
  
He could see what the admission cost her, but knew she felt it necessary he know. "I love you, Tenel Ka." He told her softly, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her knuckles, "The thought of getting back to you helped keep me going."  
  
She swallowed hard; he could see her throat working, and stepped closer to him, laying her head against his chest. She was silent for long moments before stepping back, her gray eyes serious. "Jacen?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Perhaps you should dress before we continue this conversation. Your towel is hanging at a dangerous angle."  
  
Jacen glanced down to find that the knot in the side had indeed begun to come loose. He met her gaze again, lifting his other hand to caress her cheek briefly. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
Tenel Ka held his hand until their fingers slipped through one another's and watched as he stepped back into the refresher. She began to tremble the moment he was out of sight. She'd given up hope of ever seeing him again. Tears burned behind her eyes as she stared at the doorway. He was back. He was alive. And she was never going to let him get away again.  
  
Tenel Ka was still staring at the door to the refresher when Jacen stepped out a few moments later. A pair of loose leggings and a comfortable tunic that stretched across his chest, emphasizing his muscles, had replaced the small towel. He was rolling the sleeves up over his forearms as he walked towards her. She didn't move, didn't want to move, as he walked towards her. Her own arms were bare, the short sleeved tunic she wore defining the changes that had taken place in her body in the time they'd been separated. She'd last seen him as a girl growing to love him. Now, she was a woman who knew her heart through the darkest of trials. She fought against the tightness in her throat as he met her gaze.  
  
His brown eyes were clear, yet she could see the marks his experiences had left on his soul. He was no longer innocent to the ways of the galaxy. Her heart ached at the knowledge she saw reflected in the brandy-colored depths. Jacen was no longer a strange to pain.  
  
He moved past her, his pace easy as he stepped into the kitchenette and rummaged around for two glasses. She allowed her gaze to travel over him again, noting the muscular definition of his chest for a second time. Whatever his captivity had been, it had helped hone his body for battle and action. He'd lost his baby fat and she had to admit the thought of holding him close to her again sent desire racing through her system. Her mouth was dry as she watched him pour two mugs of caf.   
  
"I'm not going to disappear, Tenel Ka."  
  
She jerked, blinking. "I am sorry. I did not mean to stare."  
  
He picked up both mugs, carrying them to the couch and motioned for her to sit. "Yes you did. I don't blame you, it's been a long time since we've seen each other."  
  
She accepted the cup he offered her, curling her hand around his fingers as she met his gaze. He settled on the couch next to her, just shy of having their thighs brushing. "It feels like a lifetime."  
  
He reluctantly pulled his hand free and sipped his own caf. "It was a lifetime. You're the Queen Mother now and I've changed. I'll be the first to admit that. Alot happened to me while I was gone."  
  
She took a sip of her own drink, welcoming the warmth that spread through her system. The stimulant was unnecessary, she found herself thinking, she was stimulated enough just being around him again. She was continually fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. Having a glass in her hand made that impossible but it didn't stop the impulse. She was quiet as he paused, as if searching for the right words, his eyes serious.   
  
She just about dropped her caf when his hand reached out to stroke the skin of her upper arm. Her left arm. For some inexplicable reason, the gesture touched her. Nobody liked to acknowledge her injury, yet Jacen was accepting it as he always had; as a part of her. "I've caused you alot of harm over the years, Tenel Ka, and I'm sorry for that. I regret having caused you pain with my capture, I never wanted that. Whatever has happened to me, whatever will happen, nothing has changed the feelings I have for you. I loved you when we were at the Jedi Temple, I loved you while I was fighting to learn to deal with the Embrace of Pain and I love you now."  
  
She was quiet at his admission, unable to find the words. More than anything she'd wanted to hear those words from him, she had for a long time, but that was before things had changed. Before she'd believed him dead, before she'd been forced to take on her royal responsibilities. She placed the cup on the table and clasped her hand with his, their fingers twining together. "Jacen. I have longed to hear you speak such words, I have dreamt of them every night for years, yet I find I cannot accept them."  
  
His heart jerked painfully in his chest and he sucked in a sharp breath. Surely she wasn't serious! He reached up to cup her face in his hand, searching her eyes pleadingly. Her gray eyes were serious, sad. "Why?" He swallowed hard, waiting for her answer.  
  
Tears shimmered in her eyes again, "I am the Queen Mother of the Hapes Cluster. As a Princess I was free to love you but now I cannot. I must not. Fact. I want nothing more than to be able to. If I get involved with you my government would bring our relationship under scrutiny. This I will not allow."  
  
He breath came out in a whoosh. She was pushing him away for political reasons. He could deal with that. "And the Queen Mother isn't allowed to have illicit affairs?"  
  
She blinked. "Was that a joke?"  
  
He shook his head, smiling softly. "No, Tenel Ka. I can see it in your eyes that you love me but I know what it is to be in a political jam. Must our relationship be in the spotlight?"  
  
"In my position, everything is in the... spotlight."  
  
He chuckled. "True, but you're here today without an escort. Am I to believe that the resourceful Dathomirian warrior, who now commands one of the most powerful Star clusters in the galaxy, can't find some way to slip away on occasion?"  
  
Her lips twitched, her gray eyes suddenly dancing. "Power has its uses."  
  
"That's what I thought. I don't want to play games, Tenel Ka. Someday, when this war is over, I hope to ask you to marry me."  
  
Her shock radiated like a wave through the Force, one that was quickly suppressed. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropping for the second time of the day. "You are not serious?"  
  
"Oh, but I am," he stroked her cheek, watching the emotions flicker through her eyes. "I don't want to scare you, Tenel Ka, but you should know my intentions."  
  
She blinked slowly. "Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, I will marry you when this war is over."  
  
His heart jumped, his fingers tightening on her before a slow smile crossed his lips. He leaned down and gently kissed her, capturing her sigh with his lips. He pulled away, ending the kiss just as quickly as it started. "Do you really love me?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she nodded solemnly. "Yes."  
  
"I need to hear you say the words, please?"  
  
A small, surprising smile crossed her lips. "I love you, Jacen Solo."  
  
He took a deep breath, the words having a surprising calming effect on his system. They would be alright. Together, they would be ok. "Thank you."  
  
She inclined her head, her face again impassive. "I will have to treat you differently in public." She warned after a long moment of silence.  
  
"I know." He kissed the backs of her fingers, gently stroking them. "I won't take it wrong if you have to ignore me because of your position. Promise me that we'll find time for us."  
  
"Can you live like this, Jacen?"  
  
Her question was serious, uncertain. "Knowing that you're out there waiting for me? Yes. Can you?"  
  
"I do not have a choice if I wish this."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, tucking her close to his heart as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She curled into him, allowing him to pull her into his lap. Against her every independent instinct, she melted against him. "The next time I see you will probably be with lots of other people," he told her softly. "If I steal you from a private function for a walk or a trip to the balcony, is that considered improper by Hapan standards?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Content to hold her, he sat in the corner of the couch. Too soon she would have to go about her business. Too soon he would have to let her walk away from him. A smile curved his lips as the thought finished. No matter how many times she would walk away, she'd always come back. 


	3. For The Future?

Oct 2002  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, it all belongs to Lucasfilm *sighs* I only wish I did!  
  
You did What?!  
Chapter 3  
  
  
It would be several days before Jacen got the chance to see Tenel Ka alone. With the election won, the Jedi council re-established, Master Luke had decided to grant the rank of Jedi Knight to him, his sister and several of their friends. Tenel Ka, Zekk and Tahiri among them. There'd been talk of delaying the ceremony until Tenel Ka could be brought to Calamari but when she'd shown herself, they'd started preparations for the ceremony immediately. Jacen had sat in when she'd come to talk to his Uncle Luke about her concerns regarding the reestablishment of the Jedi Council. That had been interesting. Jacen had had to pretend it was the first time seeing her again. That had been difficult. He was almost certain his Aunt Mara suspected something when she'd excused herself from their conversation.  
  
His Uncle Luke was easy to trick. By keeping himself on the fringes and seemingly concentrating on something else, he'd pretended disinterest. He knew the dangers to them if his Uncle Luke found out about their feelings. Skilled as his Uncle Luke was, Jacen had to push his every feeling about Tenel Ka to the furthest recesses of his mind. It was good practice for the Knight ceremony. Surrounded by Jedi they'd have to be extremely careful.  
  
Now, the Knighting ceremony was imminent, barely an hour away, and he wanted to see her. Having to sit with her, to watch her receive her Jedi robes, would be hard enough. Resisting the urge to kiss her senseless after wards... he shook his head. He had control but he wasn't sure if it would extend quite that far. Jaina was with their parents, having confiscated their refresher to prepare. He had the Skywalker apartment to himself. Did he dare?  
  
He sat in the center of the room, not yet dressed for the ceremony, his back to the couch. He wanted to.   
  
"Do you know what you are doing, Jacen Solo?"  
  
He turned his head, not at all surprised to see her. Vergere. "Hello Vergere."  
  
She inclined her head to him, standing by the main doorway. "You left her behind when you left your boyhood behind, why are you going back to her now?"  
  
He wasn't surprised Vergere knew. He pushed himself to his feet, contemplating her words. "I chose, and I acted. I choose to renew my relationship with her."  
  
"To what end?"  
  
He turned from the small avian, taking a seat on the couch. "You said I have a destiny, my Uncle Luke has said the same thing. I do not believe that destiny will be a solitary one."  
  
Vergere tilted her head at him. "And if it is?"  
  
"Then I will deal with that when the time comes."   
  
She said nothing else, but Jacen had the distinct impression she was disappointed with him. A Jedi Knight of old, Vergere viewed the Jedi with her own standards. They apparently didn't include family or attachment of any kind. He shook his head. "I don't ask you to understand. I have made my choice."  
  
She continued to stare at him before shaking her head once and leaving the room. Jacen grimaced. Vergere wasn't exactly a friend, but her opinion mattered to him. Why had she said he'd left Tenel Ka with his other self? To a point that was true. They'd grown up in their time apart, their paths splitting from one another. Surely being brought together now wasn't only for them to separate again.  
  
No, that wasn't right. They were going to part again, but it would be willingly. He got to his feet. Vergere was right about one thing. The boy she'd known was gone, forced by circumstance to grow. He had to talk to her.  
  
  
  
Jacen had to wait until they slipped from the stage at the end of the ceremony to get Tenel Ka alone. He grabbed the hem of her sleeve and tugged her off to the side, deep into the shadows behind the stage. She looked up at him in surprise. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"This sounds serious."  
  
His face was grim as he checked left and right, "I'd prefer not to do it here but this can't wait."  
  
She waited patiently for him to speak, her face and eyes giving away nothing of her thoughts.  
  
"You know I've changed."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But you don't know how much, I-"  
  
"Jacen."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"We have both changed. It happens. This is a fact."  
  
He smiled a ghost of a smile.  
  
"Changes happen. We adapt and we grow. We will do the same."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, the confidence in her words, the soft conviction, warming him. "Thank you."  
  
Her brows drew together in confusion. "This was your conversation?"  
  
He grimaced. "I had some pointed questions asked of my today. I was reminded that I'm not the same person. A part of me wonders if you truly love me, or if you're in love with who I was."  
  
She was silent, her eyes serious.   
  
He sighed. "I know, we shouldn't be having this conversation now, not when you're getting ready to leave, but I pressured you, Tenel Ka. I remember what I felt the last time I saw you, the look in your eyes. You've changed too. I was in love with a wild, Dathomirian Princess, and came back to the Queen Mother of the Hapes cluster. You were in love with a young Jedi who questioned everything... I still do, but I'm not that same boy."  
  
"You speak the truth. Would you prefer I did not speak to you at all?"  
  
Jacen shook his head. "No. I'd prefer to get to know you again, to learn who you are now. Can we do that, Tenel Ka? Can we start over with the cards we've been dealt?"  
  
She let her guards down, her emotions showing for once in her gray eyes. "I wish it."  
  
He smiled, bending his head to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "And whatever the Queen Mother wants..."  
  
She choked on what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Her gray eyes were dancing when she met his gaze again. "Fact."  
  
He hugged her once more. "I'll miss you while you're gone. Send me a holo, if you can find the time."  
  
She hugged him back, her good arm snaking around his neck as she pressed her body against his. "I will make time."  
  
They pulled back after a couple of moments and Jacen cupped her face in his hands, bending down ever so slowly so that she could move if she wanted to. She didn't. Her gray eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head and met his lips in a chaste, gentle kiss. He pulled back and stepped away. "I look forward to seeing you again, Queen Mother."  
  
Her features schooled themselves back into her impassive mask. "As do I. May the Force be with you, Jacen Solo." She turned on her heel and walked away, her back straight.  
  
He watched her go, "And with you, Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo. And with you."  
  
He turned away and made his way towards where the rest of the new Jedi Knights would be waiting for him. He looked forwards to the day when they saw each other again. Building a new relationship based on who'd they'd become would be a challenge, but one worth the prize at the end. If nothing else, he believed that.  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
AN: There are also 2 holo-letters, but yeah... They're the next two chapters. Let me know what you guys think! Please R/R, I love hearing how I can improve my writing!  
  
Thanks for Reading!  
Jade_Max 


	4. Jacen's Holo Letter

Oct 2002  
Disclaimer: Same as before...  
  
WARNING: Traitor Spoilers if you haven't read it!  
  
You did What?!  
Chapter 4 : Jacen's Holo Letter  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka stepped into her chambers after a long day of working with the politicians of Hapes. She'd overseen the negotiation between two worlds, visited with ambassadors of several others, checked over their defensive grid and finally visited her grandmother and father. Their trip to the Hapan border had taken most of the day. She was exhausted from dodging her grandmother's not so subtle insinuations that the Hapan cluster would need another heir, and soon, if Tenel Ka continued on the course she'd chosen.  
  
A consort. She shook her head as she pulled the tiara free from her hair. She didn't want, nor need, male attention. At least, not from just anyone. She'd been knighted, was an acknowledged Jedi in the galaxy, yet that just wasn't enough for the old matriarch. She wasn't ready to settle down yet, wasn't ready to chain herself to a man in the hopes of producing an heir. And she would not simply chain herself to one for pleasure. It wasn't that she had no interest in men, it was simply that she only had interest in one. One that had been thought dead, yet had returned to her. The barest of smiles crossed her lips for a half second before disappearing. Jacen was back. True, he was different; he'd changed so much she'd hardly recognized him, but his eyes told an amazing story. More than anything, she wanted to hear it.  
  
She shook off the thought as she shed her royal trappings. Being the Queen Mother, she was obligated to look a certain way. She detested it. Give her a good set of lizard hide armor over the gowns and robes of state any day. On your could fight in, the other was simply too ornate. She slipped into a dressing gown and pulled the sash tight before sitting at her desk. This was her quiet time, her time for doing things she liked best. It was also her one chance to get caught up on any personal correspondences.  
  
She checked her messages and felt her heart lurch. There, at the bottom of the list, a name jumped out at her. Jacen. Her eyes lit up as she carefully keyed in the access code. It was encrypted. He didn't want anyone but her reading it, or so it seemed. She checked for tampering first, nodding when she saw nobody else had opened it yet; her slicers either hadn't had the chance to check it, or hadn't cracked the code.  
  
She keyed the message and chewed on her bottom lip as the encryption password came up. Password. What would Jacen put as a password that she would know? Would it be something he'd said to her when they'd last parted?  
  
She typed in the words "May The Force Be With You" with slow strokes.   
  
ACCESS DENIED.  
  
Ok, so that wasn't it. She thought back, resting her chin on her palm as she stared at her screen. One down, two chances left if this encryption followed the same as others. What would only she and Jacen know that could be used as a password? She carefully typed, "This is a Fact", her concentration absolute.  
  
ACCESS DENIED.  
  
She made a face at the screen and simply wrote her name. Her whole name with two of her titles. "Queen Mother and Jedi Knight Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo".   
  
  
ACCESS DENIED.  
  
With dogged determination, she typed in the last phrase she could think of that might be a password. "Want To Hear A Joke" and blinked as the screen flashed a couple times. The holo-projector came to life on the side and a miniature of Jacen appeared on her desk. His smile was easy. Dressed in a pair of loose cut offs, he looked like he'd just gotten back from exercising. She couldn't help the thought that crossed her mind. What had he done that he had to not only encrypt but password protect his message?  
  
"Hello Tenel Ka.  
  
I'm sorry I had to make you guess for a password, but since you're watching this now, I know you've figured it out. I'm sorry I used something from who I was, but it was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't be thought of by anyone. Except maybe you, Jaina or Zekk. But that's neither here nor there. When we parted two months ago it was with a promise to try and get to know each other again. I know you're busy, running the consortium can't be an easy job, so I thought I'd take the first steps."  
  
"I admit I'm nervous about explaining this to you, for to understand how I've changed you have to know what I went through. Part of my story has been told on the holo-net, I'm none too thrilled about that, but it glosses over so much. I want you to understand what happened to me on Yuuzhan'tar. I haven't told many people the whole story, but I'd like you to know."  
  
He shifted his stance, taking a seat in front of the projector that left only his bare chest, from the waist up, and his head in view. "You noted two months ago I'd been wounded. What you didn't know is how. When you felt me die, I'd been cut off from the Force by Vergere. Vergere is a Jedi Knight from the old republic, but I didn't know it at the time. I was placed in what the Yuuzhan Vong call the "Embrace of Pain". It's aptly named I assure you. I don't know how long I spent inside it, all I know is that it was one of the first tests Vergere would put me through."  
  
His eyes were serious as they regarded the holo emitter, and in turn, her. "It felt like an eternity of pain, yet I learned how to overcome it, to deal with it. In that respect, I now understand the Yuuzhan Vong. I understand how they're able to embrace pain and bodily suffering. They taught me that through long hours of torture. At least, that's how I viewed it at the time. Vergere insisted I was dead when she cut me off from the Force, and a part of me was dead. I wasn't living in the way that we live, I was existing only to take the next step wherever she directed me. Vergere was my only contact, and one I believed had betrayed me."  
  
Tenel Ka hit the freeze button on the holo, letting Jacen's words sink in. They'd tortured him, teaching him the meaning of pain yet teaching him how to make it work for him. She read what he hadn't said. If she'd been able to feel him through the Force during that point of his imprisonment, she would have experienced such agony that it may have driven her mad. She looked at the frozen image, her heart aching for what he must have felt, and been through during that time. Bracing herself for the worst, she resumed his 'letter'.  
  
"What I didn't know, was that Vergere was in reality training me to be a better Jedi. As Master Luke once had, though with a very different set of drills and techniques. She was preparing me to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong on their own terms, however I wouldn't get the chance for a long time. The Embrace of Pain forced me to deal with myself on a level I hadn't yet managed to see. It forced me to accept my weaknesses, to turn them into strengths. It helped me to accept my pain and to use it to my advantage. In doing that I no longer feel pain as acutely as I did. In fact, pain can no longer cripple me. The most important message I learned was to rely on myself. Trapped as I was, I couldn't count on anyone else coming to my rescue; if I wanted out I'd have to do it myself. "  
  
"When I had learned the lessons the Embrace of Pain had to teach me, Vergere moved me to another chamber. She was my only link to the outside world and at times I believe I hated her. She was very good at getting what she wanted from me; she was very skilled in deception."  
  
He paused a moment as if to collect his thoughts. "I don't know exactly how to describe what happened next. At least not in a way that will make sense to someone who hasn't been through the same experience, but I'll try. Vergere took me from the Embrace once I had freed myself; once I had learned to fight back, and took me to a room she called the Nursery, or more aptly, a playground. I was on board the Yuuzhan Vong seedship, what would become Yuuzhan'tar, and it was here that such a journey began. There were slave gangs of all races, implanted with slave seeds. I too would have one, implanted by Vergere herself."   
  
He touched the large scar on his chest. "That is the wound you saw. These seeds allowed the dhuryams, creatures that were being bread to take the position of the World Brain of Yuuzhan'tar, to control their slave gangs. They link whoever is implanted with one, to one of the creatures. They allow the dhuryams control of motor functions and minds. When I was first implanted with the slave seed, I fought it. I had learned to deal with pain already, but none of the other slaves could. The dhuryams inflicted pain or pressure to get a slave to do its will. I wish to share with you the details of that enlightening time, but I would rather do that in person. Suffice to say I learned to communicate with the salve seed, made a friend of it if you will, and through it the dhuryam that was controlling me. I refused to be controlled."  
  
"Oh, Jacen," she murmured softly as she paused the holo again, closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair. What must he have seen, have felt, being so cut off from everything he'd ever know? His only friend had been a backstabbing, no loyalties Fosh. Had he had friends besides Vergere? She sighed, opening her eyes. She wished he could have told her this before she'd left. She had the urge to hug him, to hold him, yet the way he told his story was calm. It was simply fact, now, the story of what had changed him. He'd accepted the reality of his imprisonment as wasn't bitter. She turned the holo on again, unable to resist. She had to know the rest of his story.  
  
His features were serious, but she saw a calmness in his eyes that had been rare for the old Jacen. He was at peace with who he'd become. "I waged a mental war with the dhuryam that sought to control me, and though it lasted for several days, I refused to be controlled. It was after this that I learned to communicate with it. I had taught the would-be World-brain about the benefits of having allies and partners, not simply slaves. I don't know how long I spent in the nursery, watching the dhuryams slowly learn the finer points of control, but I made my place among the slave gangs. I became a medic of sorts, and even though I couldn't use the Force, there were many things I could use in the ecosystem to help heal wounds."  
  
"I learned in that time how to communicate with the creatures the Yuuzhan Vong used for their every day uses. You might remember how empathetic I was with animals before my capture. Vergere visited me very rarely, but she said one thing I will always remember. She said, 'Which are flowers? Which are weeds? It is not only your right to choose but your responsibility.' It was through those words that I began to understand. I was told to choose and act, and I chose. I chose to see every slave as a flower and the warriors as weeds. With that in mind, I made my decision. I helped the dhuryam who was connected to my slave seed in destroying its siblings. Only one could be a World Brain. Only one could survive. One of thirteen. I made the choice of which one it would be. I don't know if I can ever explain what it was like to kill those creatures, to feel the touch of a conscious mind at my mercy yet having to destroy it all the same. I won't even try. Maybe someday I will, but," he shook his head. "Not this way."  
  
She nodded, agreeing with him absently. She would much rather have him tell that particular story in person where she could watch him with her own eyes, rather than through a holographic projector.  
  
He continued, shifting in his chair and she had the distinct impression he'd rather have been pacing while talking about this. That, or he wished he'd never brought it up. "I was so consumed with seeing all of the creatures dead I almost killed the one I had agreed to help. Vergere stopped me. She reminded me that though it might not know what a friend was, I did. If I had killed it, I would have killed a fundamental part of who I was and who I am today. She used her tears to make me unconscious." He smiled wryly, "Don't ask how, it's complicated and I'll explain that later too. For now, all you need to know is that her tears can be used for many things. When I woke again I was on what was Coruscant, now Yuuzhan'tar. Vergere was with me. I don't know how long I was there, but I made several discoveries, those I will explain when I see you next if you so wish."   
  
His grin was impish, reminiscent of the boy he'd been. "I'm saying that alot, but I intend to keep those promises. It was here I faced some of my greatest challenges. I had to convince the Yuuzhan Vong I was completely converted to their philosophies, to their beliefs. It was here that they hatched their plans for me to capture Jaina and have me kill her. I'm not sure if Vergere knew that I knew that, but I know the way they think. I learned to think like they did. In doing so I learned to outsmart them. Ganner, you remember Ganner Rhysode right? Anyway, to make a long story short, Ganner fell into a trap we had set for Jaina. He was brought back to Yuuzhan'tar with the intention of offering him as a sacrifice. Once the World Brain had been chosen and installed on Coruscant, I was no longer allowed contact with it. I'd tried to kill it, why would it want to talk to me anyway."  
  
Her heart went out to him. His tone when he spoke those words spoke volumes. Guilt about trying to kill a creature he'd come to admire, even if it was a Yuuzhan Vong creation. Admiration for the World Brain, and something else she couldn't identify. She could see why he'd never spoken to anyone else about his captivity, at least not all of it. Jacen might have accepted what had happened whole-heartedly, but the changes in him were still so new and different, beaten into him by circumstance, he was still adapting. Even months after being free, of being stronger than before, he was privately going over some of the events. She paid close attention as his story began to come to a close.  
  
"I managed to convince the Yuuzhan Vong that I was a loyal defector and promised to sacrifice Ganner. He wasn't too thrilled about the prospect as you can imagine, but it was a ruse to get me down into the World Brain cavern. Ganner... Ganner died on his feet, blocking the way to me... and the World Brain. Vergere tells me he's going to go down as a Yuuzhan Vong legend. I think he'd like that, don't you?" he sighed. "Vergere and I managed to escape and we made our way to Calamari. Ask me what happened with the World Brain sometime. It's a tale that takes some explaining, and one I don't think I can do right now."  
  
She watched his face as he stood, his tale at an end. "And now you know what happened to me, most of it anyway. I hope that it will give you a better of understanding of who and what I've become. I had to become self sufficient in order to survive. I didn't just survive; I thrived. Of all the Jedi in the galaxy, you're the one I think who will understand the hardship of being forced into circumstances beyond your control. I hope I haven't scared you off, Tenel Ka, if anything, I hope I've brought you closer."  
  
She allowed a small smile to cross her lips as he reached up to shut off the holo emitter and paused the holo, taking in his strong features and stance. He was truly remarkable. How had he not only survived by thrived in an environment set on destroying him? Somehow he'd managed. He'd come back a changed person, a better person. She gently let her fingers rest on the holo image, feeling nothing but still feeling closer to him. She pushed the resume button to let the message finish and shut off automatically.  
  
"Oh, and Tenel Ka." His lips quirked in the trademark Solo grin, bringing her attention back to his face. "When this run I'm on is all over, hopefully before the end of the war, and I see you again, I have every intention of picking up where we left off... that is, if you have no objection. Good day, Queen Mother of Hapes, I miss you and think of you. Until we meet again."  
  
She laughed. She couldn't help it. There was still a part of the old Jacen in him yet, and that was more reassuring than anything. With their old ties they could build new ones. New ones that would sustain their future. And that was worth everything they'd both been through. Shutting off the holo projector she rose and headed for her bed. It had been a long day and she had much to think about. 


	5. Second Thoughts?

Oct 2002  
Disclaimer: Same as before...  
  
You did What?!  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Jacen opened his eyes slowly, coming out of his meditation. Feathers. His eyesight was fuzzy and he blinked to focus. Vergere. He wasn't surprised, she'd been sharing his quarters for the last couple of weeks, hidden from the Jedi on board and he'd been unable to smuggle her off. "Vergere."  
  
She simply watched him, her black eyes serious as they focused on his face. "You sent your message."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded anyway. "I chose, I acted. You're constantly telling me to do just that, and my choices are my own. Don't go changing your philosophies on me now."  
  
Her head feathers rippled, "Why?"  
  
"Because it's reassuring to know some things don't change."  
  
"Change is inevitable, Jacen Solo. But that is not what I meant. Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Jedi have changed much in the last fifty years. Attachments are forbidden."  
  
"Were forbidden."  
  
She inclined her head, just barely. "Your new code is no code at all. Why her? Have you learned nothing?"  
  
He was quiet for a few moments. "You seem to think attachments are a weakness. That they leave you vulnerable. Perhaps part of that old philosophy is right. But then, pain was seen as a weakness and though we feel it, we are able to overcome it without it controlling us. The same is said of an attachment. Pain can make someone stronger, just as being attached to someone can do the same. You choose to follow the old ways, Vergere, I choose to follow what I know."  
  
"And you've learned nothing."  
  
"On the contrary. You tried to teach me the old code through questionable methods. Yet I learned it. I choose to acknowledge what you've taught me, that I can be strong on my own and rely on no one, as a part of who I am now. Yet, there is more to me than that. I want those attachments to the other Jedi."  
  
She was silent before she blinked and cocked her head at him. "She's imperfect, even though she is beautiful."  
  
"We're all imperfect. After living with the Yuuzhan Vong, I would think you to be the last one to comment on the lack of a limb. She lost her arm many years ago in a lightsaber training accident." He fought a smile as he spoke. Vergere was right; Tenel Ka was gorgeous.  
  
"Yours?"  
  
He nodded. "The boy I was. She's highly resourceful and the injury causes many to underestimate her."  
  
"Ah, so she is skilled in deception."  
  
"She wasn't, not intentionally anyway, when I knew her."  
  
"You admire her. She is a part of who you were, not who you are, Jacen Solo. Why do you persist?"  
  
"Why do you follow the old code?" he returned calmly, as if he'd been expecting the question. "Why does my sister fly? Why does Tahiri still mourn my brother, even though he's been gone for more than a year?"  
  
"Do you expect an answer?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"No. I think the answers are obvious. You follow the old code because it is a part of who and what you are. Jaina flies because she's most comfortable there, it's the place she feels needed and useful. It's also an escape. Tahiri loved my brother and loves him still; that is now plain to see. In the entire galaxy, he was the only one who understood her. He was the only one who would dare Uncle Luke's wrath to rescue her."  
  
"Then she is comfortable to you."  
  
Jacen nodded. "She was, she is. Change can separate people, but also being them closer together. She is important to me, and death didn't change that."  
  
She looked at him before turning her back and hopping back into the small closet, signaling the end of their conversation.  
  
Jacen closed his eyes again. It would be more than a week before Tenel Ka would receive his message. He would have to be patient.  
  
********  
  
AN: Telen Ka's holo letter is next... call this a bit of a filler :) 


	6. Tenel Ka's Holo Letter

Oct 2002  
Disclaimer: Same as before...  
  
WARNING: Dark Journey spoilers if you haven't read it!  
  
You did What?!  
Chapter 6 : Tenel Ka's Holo Letter.  
  
  
  
Jacen climbed into his fighter almost a month after the discussion about Tenel Ka with Vergere. She'd been quiet alot since then. Almost as if she was trying to find some way to balance what he'd said against her own values. He doubted it. She was probably planning some way of showing him that his was a solitary destiny. He sighed. Having her in his quarters didn't leave him many places to go on the ship for privacy. The fact he'd also been receiving messages on his fighter's computer instead of his quarters spoke of his desire to have no one around when she finally wrote him back. If she wrote him back. He wouldn't blame her if she chose not to.  
  
He sighed as he closed the canopy, Vergere's warnings about choosing with his heart instead of his head echoing in his mind. She'd warned him more than once. Told him he had to think rationally. He'd been rational for months, and quite frankly he was sick of it. For once he just wanted to do something spontaneous, like the person he'd been, but it really didn't feel right. Telling Tenel Ka about his experiences was rash enough. To do anything more would be tempting fate.   
  
He closed his eyes, trying to imagine her reaction to his story. Would she be appalled? Would she accept it with her trademark stoicism? A wry smile twisted his lips. Probably. Being alive was enough to faze her; his story would probably be just an interesting tale. He brought back to memory their meeting, remembering the tears in her eyes, her smiles. He opened his eyes as the computer suddenly whirred to life. He frowned before identifying the source. His computer was downloading a message.  
  
With hands that were suddenly unsteady, he checked the message. His heart leapt. It was from Tenel Ka. A wave of nervousness washed over him as he was suddenly reluctant to open the message. Did he really want to chance hearing her tell him she never wanted anything to do with him after his captivity? He frowned at his own thoughts. This was Tenel Ka. She was a warrior first and fore-most. She, if no one else, would understand and that was something, changed as they both were, he could understand.  
  
With a decisive motion he punched the button to bring up the message. It was encrypted. He smiled faintly and typed out the same words he'd used as his password. It only made sense for her to make use of the same one. Slowly, the small holo-emitter in his fighter came to life and a tiny image of the Hapan Queen Mother appeared. He almost laughed at her attire. This was the Tenel Ka he remembered. Dressed in a suit of lizard-hide armor, her hair done up in warrior braids, she looked more like a primitive warrior than a Queen. Her eyes were serious, as usual, as they looked at the holo-projector.  
  
"Greetings, Jacen.  
  
"I apologize for my delayed reply, your message gave me much to think about." She paused and he wondered if this was going to be an abbreviated version of what she'd been through. Tenel Ka had never been a person of many words.  
  
She nodded once, as if deciding something and began to speak again. "I have listened to your story many times in the last month and before I tell you mine, I wish for you to know I understand. I have felt alone and cut off before, and had to adapt because of it. I... admire your courage. You have overcome your obstacles yet retained your values. I fear my story is not so simple."  
  
He frowned. Not so simple? What'd she do, destroy a world?  
  
She paused again, as was typical of her. She had never been on for long speeches, in fact, he was a little surprised when she changed tactics and began to speak at length. "I do not know what Jaina has told you about our flight from Myrkr, we have not spoken much since your return. We escaped the Yuuzhan Vong above Myrkr, thanks to your sister and her piloting skills, and went to Couruscant. It was under attack and fell in that batter, as you probably know. From Coruscant we set a course for Hapes. It was here, above the planet that I... I felt you die." Her face didn't change its expression but Jacen could see the shadows in her eyes, even though the holo-message. "I felt you reach for me, I felt your presence as clearly as if you were beside me, and then you were gone. It was as if you were torn from me by force."  
  
He closed his eyes, hitting the pause button. What she didn't say was written clearly on her features. She'd felt his last attempt to reach her, to contact her. She'd felt when Vergere had torn the Force from him. He swallowed hard. He'd thought he had failed, that he'd spared her that final message. He hadn't even realized he'd loved her until that moment when they'd first put him in the Embrace of Pain. After that, his thoughts hadn't been cohesive. He opened his eyes and started the holo again.  
  
Her first words almost had him shooting out of his chair in shock. "I lost control when I felt-."  
  
"You did what?!" he yelled at the hologram, staring incredulously at her image. Slapping the button to rewind her listened to those amazing words again.  
  
"I lost control-" he slapped the stop button, shaking his head. Tenel Ka loosing control. No way. He frowned then. Was that so unbelievable? She'd not only lost control but admitted to loosing control! Wow. She'd cared about him, loved him, enough that his supposed death had cracked her calm control. He sat, staring at her holo-image in shock. Tenel Ka loosing control. That, more than anything, convinced him of exactly how important he'd been to her. He swallowed, trying to move his mind past that incredulous revelation. She had more of a story to tell than her lack of control, he was sure. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and let the emotion go. He could feel the shock, could think about it later. He owed Tenel Ka the courtesy of listening to it once in its entirety. Hoping she had a few more surprises for him, he clicked the holo back on.  
  
"-when I felt you die. I had just been taken aboard a Hapan frigate full of pirates and they were intent on holding me hostage. I am ashamed to say I took my... lack of control out on them. I did not want to live, and dared them to try and fulfill that wish. The first of them tried. Then I began to understand why I felt compelled to punish them. It was not because of your death, though it almost crippled me as surely as having my arm cut off, but because of what they were and of my responsibility as the Hapan Princess. The Jedi who lived joined me shortly and we made our way to the Fountain Palace in the company of a Chiss craft escort, Colonel Jagged Fel and his wingmate, along with Master Kyp Durron. We put down safely and moved to the palace."  
  
She took a deep breath, pausing to take a sip of something before continuing. "My family had once again come under threat, my parents in danger of assassination, and when we arrived I found my mother to be in pour health. She... had lost a child and did not recover. With my father away, my grandmother was again in control. Did Jaina tell you she was fancied as the next Queen Mother by my grandmother?"   
  
Her gray eyes flashed with a sudden hint of humor. "If she has not had the chance to speak of it, perhaps you should ask her. My grandmother's belief was that Jaina could be molded in her image and marry my father. They would make quite the couple, yes? My grandmother spent many hours speaking with Jaina. But you will have to speak with her about this. I digress. I spent little time in the company of my mother when I found out about her illness. She was no longer the same person. I watched as my grandmother began to plan for another ascension to the throne. She was killing my mother, but I could not prove it. My father returned during the first days of our arrival and spoke to me of assuming the throne. I did not wish the job even then."  
  
He watched as she was silent for a few moments. "Forgive me, I am not used to speaking at length about myself."  
  
"About anything," he returned softly, even though she couldn't hear. His heart was aching for the confused and distraught young woman he'd left behind. She'd had to take on so much grief and responsibility in such a short time. Yet, she'd survived. She'd managed to make the best of a terrible situation.  
  
"My grandmother continued to push my father at Jaina. It did not work, as you can guess. Most of this story is for Jaina to tell, but she spent alot of her time on Hapes taunting the Yuuzhan Vong. And she was good at it. Much happened during this time, including the death of the Queen Mother. They poisoned her and left her to die a slow death. I was with her at the end and, when battle came to Hapes shortly after, forced to assume the crown." She shook her head, her braids long whispering against her armor. "I did not want it then, do not wish it now, yet I always knew I would one day ascend to it. My grandmother killed my mother, of that I am certain, but it could not be proven. She has been exiled, yet I continue to visit her. I do not know if this can help you understand how I have changed."  
  
He paused the holo, uncertainty filling him. He suddenly wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say. Coward, he told himself, you've gotten beyond this. She knows how you've changed, you owe it to her to listen. Resolutely, he flicked it back on.  
  
"I have undertaken the responsibility of a large consortium of worlds. I am responsible for the welfare of millions. Yet a part of me has not changed. Fact. I am many things, Jacen. I am the Queen Mother of the Hapes Cluster. A Jedi Knight, but I am still Tenel Ka. I am the daughter of Queen Mother Teneniel Djo and Prince Isolder, a young woman, who met a young man who wanted to make her laugh. I am still the Dathomirian warrior who lost control when she felt you die. I hope you can understand."   
  
Her image stayed on the holo projector for a long moment and he blinked when he saw her suddenly smile, the rare and beautiful smile she'd smiled when he'd seen her again after his return. He detected a hint of humor to it. "I expect to hear a new joke when I see you next. I will be thinking of you, Jacen, until we meet again."  
  
He chuckled at the regal tone in her voice as the holo stopped and he switched off the emitter. Tenel Ka. He grinned. Well, they'd both been through many trials, and hers mostly left unspoken, though he'd seen the truth of what she didn't say. She was stronger for it, though. It was clear in her eyes. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. Hearing her say she'd lost control was humbling, yet, fitting. He was looking forward to the day he could see her again. Hopefully it would be soon.   
  
Fin.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm also currently working on a sequel that takes place 2 years later (when they're both 21) and after the Yuuzhan Vong have finally been defeated. When it's finished I'll post it! Thanks for reading! Please, if you have anything constructive to say, (or even not) I'd love to hear from you (R/R!!). Always looking for ways to improve my writing. Thanks in advance!  
  
Jade_Max 


End file.
